Baby, You're the Right kind of Wrong!
by mangaxgirl
Summary: Why can't he see that I know what will happen if I get to close to the darkness, I'm willing to take that chance! Hmph, stupid writing assignment! Songfic, bad summery! One - shot NxM RxR


**Hey hey hey peoples, yeah this has been one of my fav songs for a little while, and I think it kind of suits NxM a lot, I might not update Natsume's my husband til Sunday, don't kill me xD lol, songfic! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or this song.**

**For all of you who wish something else happened in the episode: "The Last Dance is With Whom?"**

**

* * *

**Mikan Sakura, age ten, awoke yawning on the bright sunny morning after the last dance. She recalled what had happened that night, after her dance with Ruka something very unexpected had happened, she blushed upon the memory.

**Flash back:**

**Mikans P.O.V:**

**(These is the words that came from the episode, as you probably already know, the thoughts are mine though)  
**

_A bunch of middle school girls were crowded around Ruka - pyon and Natsume - kun, all begging to be their dance partners when I overheard one of them._

_"I heard a rumor that Ruka is going to dance with that Sakura something girl that played the prince in the play." One said._

_"Don't stay stuff like that! Who ever said that?" He screamed, noticing me his voice stopped short. I stood there as the girls looked me over. How dare he! I never said I'd dance with him._

_"Hm, isn't that the girl?" Another asked._

_"Really? She's just a kid." No crap, I'm his age idiots, hmph._

_"Ruka, you like girls like this?" Girls like what? Normal girls, ones that don't worship other people._

_"I haven't told you that I would be your partner for the last dance, and Ruka - pyon, you-"_

_"N-not really." He doesn't like me? I thought we were supposed to be friends._

_"You!" Then Permy came from nowhere baring her teeth, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She chased the fan girls off, I love you Permy!!_

_We stood there starring for a second, until I decided to cheer up, "Um, Ruka - pyon?" I asked, putting a smile on my face._

_He started walking away, what was with that? Natsume walked in front of him with an angry expression on his face, and shoved Ruka - pyon right into me! What was with him!? Boys are weird._

_"Ruka - pyon!" I caught his shoulders saving him a fall. Natsume - kun just walked off._

_"Sorry." Ruka - pyon took a couple steps away from me._

_"Well... Umm..." I stepped towards him, "Ruka - pyon?" I asked excitedly, no use in getting mad over Natsume - kun, he's always weird! "Do you want to dance? Just for a little bit..." He looked at me for a few seconds, I guess I'll have to explain it to him, geez people call me slow! "Not the last dance or anything, but just regular dancing... along with everyone else!"_

_He smiled, "Okay!"_

_We danced for a few minutes awkwardly, but laughing the whole time, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. As the dance ended I bowed to Ruka - pyon and danced off with Narumi - sensei. I saw Hotaru talking to Ruka - pyon a few short minutes later, she was holding his hand, I wonder what they were talk about?_

(That minute after Mikan and Rukas dance was such a Hotaruka moment! Even if they were talking about Mika, chibi Hotaru is so cute and funny!!!)

_Okay it was time to find Natsume - kun and figure out what his problem was! I walked through the trees for a couple minutes and found him sitting by the Sakura tree. "Oh," I said as I stood by him, "you were here after all." I smiled at h__im, "I was thinking that you'd be somewhere around here..."_

_"What do you want?" He asked rather coldly, my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice, what's up with that?_

_"Natsume, won't you come back and dance with me?" I asked cheerfully. "It'll be fun!"_

_"How idiotic." Geez if he doesn't want to dance with me he can be a little nicer._

_I put my hands on my hips, "That again? Well, I understand why you say those things..." I crossed my arms, "The Dangerous Abilities class wasn't allowed to participate in the Alice Festival."_

_He opened his eyes, "That has nothing to do with it."_

_"Eh?" I didn't understand._

_"I'm... different. From the rest of you." No shit Sherlock, hmph, I wish he would tell me._

_"Natsume..."_

_"That's why... You shouldn't get too close. Don't bother coming any closer to the darkness that you don't need to see. In that head of yours that doesn't think about anything. I don't want... to show you."_

_Was he? Worried? About, me?_

_I took a step towards him, "Darkness? Do you mean..."_

_"That's enough! Just go away, boring girl!" He yelled at me._

_"What!?" Now I was mad, he always calls me those names, why not Mikan!? "Just when I thought you were becoming nice, you go back to how you used to be. I don't get it! How would YOU feel if I called you names like "boring" or "polka dot" or "strawberry print"?" I exploded at him, what I didn't expect was him to give in._

_"Mikan." His head was bowed down, his eyes diverted to the ground._

_"Huh?" Fire works exploded, just like how I felt, how cliche, we sat there in silence._

_"Natsume... did you just..."_

_"Go. Don't come close to me again."_

_..._

_"Just go."_

_I left, blush plastered on my face, heart beating rapidly._

**End of flashback.**

Those words haunted me, the fact that he thought it was his job to keep me away from the darkness! Sure I am ecstatic that he cares and worries for me, but I can do what I want, and if I chose to be with him and face the consequences that's that. What happens happens, and I'm smart enough to know what I brought upon myself. Why was this bugging me so much anyways, why did I want him to realize that I could be with him if I wanted to? Did I want to be with him, in more ways then just friends? Was this what people were talking about, and here I was questioning it just hours ago. I had said what's with all this like and love? I mean we're just kids. But maybe I do like him.

Come to think of it, I didn't feel like this around my other friends, when I'm around Natsume it's different, his dark aura draws me in, it comforts me, but I'm starting to sound depressed so let's focus on something else.

I sighed, it was a Saturday and I had a lot of homework to do. Narumi had assigned a Japanese writing assignment, I have to write a piece of work based on someone close to me. Of course I was planning on writing about Hotaru, but when I sat down I couldn't think of the way to write it let alone what to write. Everyone already knew how I felt about Hotaru and I didn't have anything left to write about her yet because I already wrote about our in tire past in my other assignments.

Mu thoughts immediately flew to Natsume.

Ugh stupid, stupid, stupid!

I decided to go for a walk, yes, fresh air would be awesome right now! Perk up Mikan! It's a beautiful day outside!

I put my clothes on and walked outside, the suns hot rays blasted down on me I soaked up the heat and drew in deep breath. I followed the side walk, but sometime in between it all I had wondered off the trail and right in front of the Sakura tree. Great, stupid feet! Because there he was, glaring at me, he had told me not to go near him and I disobeyed his order, I felt terrible.

"Oi, little girl."

I snapped out of my thoughts, he was acting as if nothing happened.

"Yeah?" I replied, not really paying attention, I was dazed by the hot sun.

Before I knew it I was brought into a tight embrace, and my heart flew off. His arms were wrapped firmly around my own, so I couldn't even return the friendly gesture, his head was buried into my shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay away." He said firmly, before picking his manga off the ground and walking away, leaving me once again dumbfounded. Now that was very un-Natsume like.

* * *

I sighed, the events early that day ran through my mind, over and over again, and my name was being played like a broken record.

I was sitting at my desk tapping my pencil against an empty sheet of loose leaf, what to write about, what to write?

Then I got an idea.

I couldn't? Could I?

I mean Narumi - sensei would be the only one to see it, he never shares any writing with the class unless he thinks it's an extraordinary piece of work, and I never do well. Hehe.

So after a lot of thinking, erasing and screaming, it was done, I had written a song based on my feelings for Natsume. It was really mushy and embarrassing but hey whatever, even if someone saw it, at least they'd be surprised that I know what my feelings are!! I smiled happily and placed the paper in my school bag.

* * *

It was Monday morning and as usual Narumi - sensei skipped in happily, wearing one of his creative outfits. I admire his bold fashion sense.

"Good morning class! I hope you all enjoyed the dance Friday!" He smiled at me in particular, why? I have no idea.

Everyone cheered happily, agreeing with the teacher for once.

"But unfortunately that's over now, so I need you all to hand in your assignments!"

Everyone groaned, sweatdropped, rolled their eyes whatever. (LOL) I skipped up to Narumi - sensei and happily placed the folded piece of paper in his hands.

I sat back down, and stole a quick glance from behind me, no Natsume, I sighed disappointed.

"Morning Ruka - pyon!" I smiled brightly at him.

He returned the smile, "Morning Sakura." Ruka was so nice! Why couldn't I like him instead, stupid feelings, stupid heart.

* * *

I woke up on Tuesday, just another ordinary day, I changed into my uniform and skipped to class.

"Good morning everyone!" I cheered.

"Hello Mikan!'' Some replied.

"HOTARU!!!" I flew towards Hotaru, I was in a very good mood this morning! But apparently she wasn't.

BAKABAKABAKA

"Okay everyone take your seat please!" Narumi said after his good morning.

I sat in my seat, not bothering to see if Natsume was there, he always skipped writing class, I'd see him next period.

"I have a very special piece of writing I would like to read for you from yesterdays assignments!"

I got a little nervous, hopefully it wasn't mine.

"It was a very well put together, and meaningful song."

SONG! There had to be other people in the class that wrote a song right!?

"It's named "The Right Kind of Wrong."

Oh, no. But there's no way he'd tell them I wrote it... right?

"And I'm happy to announce the writer of this song."

Oh please no.

"SAKURA MIKAN!"

Everyone turned to look at me, then quickly turned away, uninterested.

All well, he's not going to tell them who it's dedicated to, that's just an invasion of privacy.

"Aww, and she wrote it for Natsume - kun!"

I froze, along with everyone else, I felt a thousand eyes starring at me, and the fangirls boring holes in my body, a couple of awkward coughs, even some giggles. My heart hounded against my chest, begging to fall out and kill me.

But I had to do one thing first.

I turned around cautiously, as if any sudden movement would make the frozen students spontaneously combust. And sitting there, with the oddest expression on his face, was Natsume, of all the days he skips, he chose TODAY to come. He quirked an eyebrow up at me and I quickly broke the eye contact facing the front of the classroom again and slammed my head against my desk. Over and over again.

"Careful, you've already killed enough braincells." Hotaru emotionlessly told me.

I was going to throw up.

"Sha'll we start then?" Narumi clapped his hands, way too amused by my awkwardness. NARUMI - SENSEI WHY!!??

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"The Right Kind of Wrong, By Sakura Mikan Class B, Dedicated to Hyuuga Natsume."

Everyone was listening carefully. Yay.

**_"I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_**

**_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_**

**_They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out _**(Ignore that LOL!)

**_ There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_**

**_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_**

**_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_**

**_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_**

**_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong"_**

Well luckily he didn't sing it, that would have been just mortifying. I wanted so bad to turn around and see Natsume's reaction, but I'm actually scared of it.

Hotaru looked at me with her mouth hanging wide open.

"I didn't know you could actually figure out your feelings." She said shocked.

"Gee thanks." I sweatdropped.

Everyone was starring at me, dumbfounded. I just smiled and waved at them, it's best just to make a joke about your embarrassment.

* * *

I found him at the Sakura tree right after last bell.

"I knew I'd find you here!"

He looked up at me from his manga, his bored look turned into a smirk.

"Before you say anything smart," I cut into his thoughts, "I can come to the darkness if I want to, I know what I'm in for idiot." I huffed, "Besides, Narumi - sensei is a big meanie."

He set his manga down on the ground and stood up, inches away from me. "Well, I don't know, I think for once he made a pretty good desicion, he made a fool of you." He smirked wider, okay he was so enjoying this more then he should be. "Then again that isn't hard to do."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks out. "Well at least I don-" I was cut off by his lips pressing gently against mine, I dropped my arms and stood there like an idiot. For once I admit to my idiocy!

He pulled away shortly after, "I love you too, Panda." And with that he walked off, once again leaving me dumbfounded.

I just smiled at his nickname, silly Natume - kun.

_Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong.

* * *

_**Kind of stupid, but review please ^_^**


End file.
